Fantasy Season One: Final Reality
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: When Kairi wonders what would happen if the Protectors were to be in a Final Fantasy like world, her wondering becomes reality.
1. Prologue: Wondering

Hello, good people! I bring you a new saga! Now that the Insanity Saga is finished, a new saga of the adventures for the Protectors of Domino begins! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

The Kame Turtle Game Shop stood near the city, silent, without people coming to the small shop's door. Only a few people were inside the shop, playing a video game. Yugi, Brian Berg, the Pharaoh, Atem, and Kairi were all gathered around Kairi's PlayStation 2, watching the young American girl play a game called Final Fantasy X. She was fighting a boss character known as the Sanctuary Keeper, a large dragon. She was getting very frustrated when the boss continued to use an attack called Photon Wings, which caused status aliments to her three characters: Tidus, Auron, and Yuna, her personal favorites in her party. She suddenly turned off the system, sighing as she set down the controller.

"I hate that boss so much…" she muttered, turning off the television. "It's the fact he uses Photon Wings, but I beat him a few times."

"That's a pretty interesting game," Brian commented, who had never played it before. "Pretty good storyline, really good voiceovers, and great graphics." He looked at the cover of the game, which showed the main character, Tidus, standing in the ocean, holding the Brotherhood sword, a weapon with a blue, see-through, blade. The boy had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a yellow and white shirt that showed part of his chest, a necklace that had a cross with a J and a T, for his name and his father's: Jecht. A gauntlet covered his left arm, his shorts appearing to be different lengths at the legs. His shoes, which weren't shown in the picture, were yellow with a bit of black.

"So, how come they don't refer Tidus by his name in this game?" he wanted to know.

"You can change his name at the beginning of the game," Kairi answered, taking the case away from him, putting the disc back inside. "And in the sequel, Final Fantasy X-2, they only refer to Tidus as "him", and others." She looked down at the case, sighing.

"What are you thinking about?" Yugi asked.

"You know, wouldn't it be weird if we were in a Final Fantasy game?" she laughed, moving towards the door. "It's just a thought. Well, I'll see you guys later!" She raced out the shop, game tucked under her arm. What she didn't know was that inside the case, the disc was faintly glowing.

Sorry that this chapter's short… Anyway, will Kairi see that her game is acting strange? What will happen? Find out in chapter two, Final Entry.

Review please!


	2. Final Entry

The second chapter of Fantasy Season One is now underway! After wondering about if the Protectors were to enter a Final Fantasy game, Kairi heads home, unaware that the disc she carries is faintly glowing. What will happen? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

-**The next morning**-

At the Kame Turtle Game Shop, Yugi, Atem, and the other Protectors all stared at the television, watching Yugi play a bit of Final Fantasy X, battling a few smaller fiends. Kairi watched him complimenting him on his useful skill of curing and using items on the party members.

"You know, you have a pretty good knack at this game, Yuge," she laughed, preparing to turn off the disc after he saved his game. "This stuff might just be your forte." As the Protectors turned towards her, she smiled widely. "I have some good news. I asked Kaiba to create a virtual reality for us. He didn't want to at first, but I had my ways of changing his mind." She picked up the game disc, placed it into the case, and tucked it under her arm. "He should have it ready by now." With that, the Protectors followed her out the door.

-**KaibLand Theme Park**-

Roller coasters, a Ferris Wheel, and other rides met the Protectors, but that wasn't what they were there for. In front of them, a large building stood before them, Seto Kaiba standing in front of the doors, his arms crossed. Mokuba Kaiba stood beside him, his long raven hair flowing behind him.

"Glad you guys could make it," he greeted, sweeping his arms towards the doors. "Everything's inside. Kairi, did you bring the game?" The young Protector nodded, holding up the game case. Mokuba nodded lightly, and moved towards the building. Kaiba just scoffed, and followed his younger brother inside.

"Well, here it is!" Mokuba motioned to six tubes connected to a main computer panel, with a disc slot in it. "Six of you, get into those tubes." Kairi, Brian, Yugi, Atem, Joey, and Vincent climbed into the pods, letting the glass doors on them close. Before Kairi's closed, she handed Mokuba the game.

"Make sure we come back safely!" Kairi called over to him, the glass closing on her. Mokuba nodded, placing the game disc into the slot. What he didn't know was that the disc began to glow faintly once more.

What will happen now that Kairi and the others are entering Final Fantasy? Will they meet up with new friends and old alike? Find out in chapter three, Ninja Thief and Warrior Monk.

Review please!


	3. Ninja Thief and Warrior Monk

The third chapter of Fantasy Season One is now underway! A few of the Protectors have entered the virtual reality world, while unknown to them, they'll meet a few new characters in their adventures. Who will they meet? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

"I don't believe it…"

"It's incredible!"

"It's just an ocean. Get over it."

Joey, Kairi, and Yugi stood before a large cliff, which overlooked a vast ocean. The salty sea wind blew their hair back, while the other three Protectors just watched them from the shade of the trees. Vincent's eyes slowly narrowed, while Brian stood with his arms folded over his chest. Atem looked down at Yugi, smiling softly. As they admired the scenery, a low growling met their ears. Behind them, a tan wolf padded silently towards them, its tongue hanging out of its open maw. Kairi turned away from the ocean, pulling out her sword.

"It's a Dingo fiend!" she called out, lifting her weapon over her shoulder. "I'll get it!" But before she could attack, a large blade fell upon the Dingo, killing it, and dispersing it into small lights, known as pyreflies. The Protectors looked up at what killed the fiend, and saw a man dressed in a red cloak, his left arm hanging from the inside of the sleeve. He had graying black hair, sunglasses covering his brown eye, his right eye covered by a vertical scar. A large brim covered his whiskered mouth. A jug of nog hung from his right hip. Kairi stepped towards him, while he just looked down at her.

"You're Auron…" she whispered.

"You know of me," the man whispered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kairi Lumina," she happily introduced. Auron just scoffed, and turned heel. "Where are you going?!"

"Looking for someone," he muttered. "A girl with black hair and grey eyes. Dressed in black." Vincent's eyes suddenly widened, clenching his metal gauntlet.

"Yuffie Kisaragi…" he whispered, taking off in front of Auron, but was soon struck by a flying shuriken. In the shadows, a girl that fit Auron's description stepped out into the light, holding more shuriken in her hand.

"All right, you," she commanded, holding out her free hand. "Hand over any Materia you have, or else face certain death!" Kairi's eyes flew wide, seeing the ninja.

"Wait one darn minute!" she called out, waving her hands. "Why are you here? And another thing, where are we?!"

"Who knows?" Auron replied, stepping in front of Kairi, stopping her. "I was just looking for her. She knows something, and I'll get the information from her."

"Sorry!" Yuffie cried out, stepping backward. "Information from me is confidential. And you," she turned towards Vincent, pulling out the shuriken. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"You should, since we both helped save Midgar," the demon gunner muttered, standing up. Yuffie looked him over, and then gasped.

"V-V-Vincent?!" Kairi's jaw dropped.

"You know her?!"

What will happen now that the Protectors have met Auron and Yuffie? And why was the disc glowing? Find out in chapter four, Flowers and Prayers.

Review please!


	4. Flowers and Prayers

The fourth chapter of Fantasy Season One is now underway! In the virtual reality game, the Protectors had met Auron and Yuffie, who Vincent seems to know. How did she get there in the first place? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

"You know her?!" Kairi called out to Vincent, who just looked down at her, his crimson eyes narrowing. With a small sigh, he nodded.

"I know her," he whispered, looking over at Yuffie, who was swaying from side to side. "Cloud had all of us help him defeat Sephiroth on Midgar before we wound up in Domino. I just don't understand how she got here…" He continued looking over at Yuffie, while Auron just turned his back to the Protectors.

"You all haven't introduced yourselves," he muttered gruffly. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"It's kind of hard to explain as to why we're here," Yugi laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "But, we can introduce ourselves, if you want." Auron nodded, as did Yuffie.

"Well, I'm Yugi Motou," Yugi mentioned, giving a small wink. "Where I'm from, I'm known as the King of Games."

"And where are you from?" Yuffie asked him, her eyes bright.

"Domino City." The ninja's eyes went wide, and she burst out laughing.

"What a stupid name for a city!" she cackled, falling to the ground. Vincent picked her up, glaring hard. She stopped laughing just in time to hear the Pharaoh.

"I'm Pharaoh Atem, but you can just call me either 'Pharaoh' or 'Atem', if you like." Yuffie bowed to him, as if he was royalty. Joey pushed the Pharaoh away, which made his eyes narrow.

"I'm Joey Wheeler," the blonde introduced, giving a peace sign. Kairi glared at him, which made him jump away from her. Brian just muttered his name, his eyes just looking away from them.

"I'm Kairi Lumina," she laughed, bowing deeply. "And, of course, you know Vincent Valentine." Vincent just glared, his metal gauntlet tensing. Suddenly, they heard a rustling from a nearby bush. Two girls burst out of the foliage, brushing the leaves off them. One of them had short brown hair, a blue left eye and a green right eye, while the other girl had long brown hair tied into a braid, her green eyes shining brightly. The girl with the short brown hair wore a white kimono type shirt, the long sleeves transforming into a light pink, a dark indigo skirt with flowers covering the front, and boots. The other girl wore a long pink dress, a red jacket covering the top of it. Kairi recognized them both right away.

"No way…" she whispered, motioning to the second girl. "Aerith Gainsborough…"

"You know of me?" the girl asked, her voice light and airy. The first girl turned towards her.

"How does she know of you, Aerith?" she asked the second girl. "And, who are you?"

"Kairi Lumina," she replied, bowing. "And I know of you, too, Summoner Yuna." Yuffie looked over at Vincent, who was staring over at Aerith.

"How can she be…?" he muttered to himself. Yuffie crept up behind him, and poked him. "What, Kisaragi?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly, pulling back.

-**Outside the game**-

Cloud Strife stared up at the screen, his eyes wide as he saw Aerith and Yuffie.

"Aerith…how are you alive? And why?" He turned towards Mokuba, pointing at the tubes. "Get me in there. I want to see her."

"Sorry, Cloud," the young boy whispered. "You'll have to wait." Cloud sighed deeply, still looking up at the monitor.

"Aerith…"

What will happen now that the Protectors have met Yuna and Aerith? Who will they meet next? Find out in chapter five, Strange Languages.

Review please!


	5. Weird Languages

Sorry about the long wait, but the fifth chapter of Fantasy Season One is now underway! The Protectors that are in the Final Fantasy game have met Aerith and Yuna, and for some reason, Aerith is alive. Who will they run into next? Read on, and find out!

Note: this chapter will use some of the Al Bhed language from Final Fantasy X, but the English translations will be in parentheses. Thank you.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs. Thank you.

Yugi and Atem sat near the cliff's edge, looking out at the ocean. The wind whipped against their faces, making their hair fly back. Vincent was speaking with Aerith, wondering why she was alive. She didn't understand, so the Demon Gunner gave up on that subject. Joey was examining Auron, wondering about his left arm. Auron explained to him that he only used his left arm to hold his sword, a large katana. Brian and Kairi were near Yuna and Yuffie, learning about them, although Kairi knew about Yuna.

"So, why are you here, Yuffie?" Brian asked the ninja.

"I'm trying to find Materia, but unfortunately, I was nearly captured by some warrior monks with some things called 'machina' or something like that. Luckily, I got away from them." She made a V-sign, grinning. "All because I'm a ninja!" Behind them, a loud rustling startled them once again.

"Drec pedec!" (This bites!) a voice shouted as a girl around fifteen stumbled out of the bushes. She wore a bright orange shirt, really short pants, and two long blue ribbons trailed along her back. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun, two strands in tiny braids on the back of her head. On her right leg, a pouch was attached. She held a two bladed dagger in her hands. She looked up, noticing the Protectors as well as the others.

"Yunie!" the girl cried out, leaping onto Yuna, who hugged her back. Kairi cleared her throat, walking up to both of them.

"Fru yna oui?" (Who are you?) the newcomer asked the American.

"E's Kairi," (I'm Kairi.) the Protector replied in the same language. The new girl nodded her head, smiling.

"Oui cbayg Al Bhed!" (You speak Al Bhed!) Kairi nodded, shaking her head. The others were just staring at the two strange girls.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Joey asked, scratching his head. "I can't understand what you guys are saying!"

"We were speaking Al Bhed," the girl replied in English. "Sorry. I'm Rikku. Pleased to meet you!" The Protectors introduced themselves, but Joey was still confused about the language the two girls were speaking. Rikku slowly taught him some phrases while the others just looked on.

"For a blonde, Joey learns pretty quickly," Yuffie commented. "So, how do you know that language, Kairi? Are you an Al Bhed?"

"No, I'm not. I just learned it on my own. It's pretty easy."

-**Meanwhile**-

In a dark room, the only light coming from nearly a dozen computer screens lighting it, a figure sat in a swivel chair, pressing a few buttons in the chair's arm.

"Well, it seems that those Protector fools have entered a new land…" the stranger chuckled darkly. "I'll just have to change some things."

What will happen now that the Protectors are getting used to the Final Fantasy world? And who could the figure be? Find out in chapter six, The Unsent.

Review please!


	6. The Unsent

The sixth chapter of Fantasy Season One is now underway! The Protectors have met Rikku, an energetic Al Bhed girl, and are starting to get used to their new surroundings. However, a mysterious figure wants to create some trouble for the Protectors and their new friends. Who could it be? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the plot. Thank you.

The Protectors decided that it would be best to travel around with Yuffie, Auron, Yuna, Aerith, and Rikku until they were able to get back to Domino safely. Yugi and Yami both stood near each other, their weapons gleaming brightly in the sunlight. Kairi stood behind the Pharaoh, watching the sides of the forest for any fiends that would try to attack them. Brian and Vincent walked side by side, Vincent's eyes watching the path calmly. Finally, Joey brought up the rear, rubbing the back of his neck. As they reached the middle of a clearing, an unfamiliar face appeared through the trees. A man with long blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a long teal-colored celestial robe over his body, stood, staring at them. Yuna's eyes widened, stepping back between Yami and the other Protectors. The man stepped forward, bowing low to the group.

"Ah, Lady Yuna," he spoke in a soft, smooth voice. "We finally meet again. I see you have Sir Auron with you again. And who are these people? They don't look like your regular guardians."

"Who is this guy?" Joey whispered to Kairi, who stared at the man.

"Seymour Guado," she replied softly. "He was a maester of Yevon, but he's also an unsent. That means he's already dead, connected to this world by a powerful emotion."

"Which is…?" Joey wanted to know.

"His love for Yuna." Seymour held out a clawed hand, wanting Yuna to accept it. She shook her head, stepping backward even more.

"What a pity," Seymour sighed. "Well, seeing how you have new guardians with you, I shall test their skills in battle." He grinned slightly, waving his hand. Two Guado soldiers, wearing blue and gold colored armor stepped out of the bushes. Yugi, Yami, and Kairi stepped forward, their weapons in hand.

"Be careful, guys," Kairi told them. "The Guado are capable of casting magic spells, so try to not die on us."

"But if we die, we'll just be sent back to Domino," Yugi replied, hope filling his eyes. Kairi nodded, smiling sheepishly.

-**Meanwhile**-

"You'll be sent back to Domino, hm?" the dark figure laughed, pressing a few buttons on the chair. "We'll see about that, now won't we?"

What will happen for the battle between the Guado soldiers and the Protectors? And what is that figure planning? Find out in chapter seven, Secrets of the Game.

Review please!


	7. Secrets of the Game

Sorry about the long wait, but the seventh chapter of Fantasy Season One is now underway! The gang has just been forced to battle Seymour Guado, a former maester of Yevon, and his Guado guardians. Will they be able to defeat them, and who is the figure that is controlling the entire game? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the plot. Thank you.

Kairi, Yugi, and Brian looked across from them, seeing the two Guado guardians smirking at them. Seymour was on the sidelines, as were the rest of the Protectors and their new friends. Seymour waved his hand, ordering his guardians to attack.

"On my signal," Kairi mouthed to the other two. "We'll attack." She lifted her hand slowly into the air, and then unsheathed her sword. "GO!" She charged at the first Guado guardian, stabbing him in the stomach. The armored Guado fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"One down," Yugi muttered, not taking his eyes off Seymour, who applauded silently. "One to go. Brian, you can take care of the other one." The American Protector nodded, aiming his shotgun at the other enemy's chest. He fired off a bullet, which landed square in the heart, the guardian dying almost instantly. Seymour continued to applaud, walking up towards them.

"You battled quite well," he whispered in the same smooth voice. "I can see why Lady Yuna chose you to be her guardians."

"Guardians?" Yugi inquired, tilting his head slightly.

"Protect the summoner, even at the cost of one's life," Kairi recited. "The Code of the Guardian." Seymour nodded, turning towards Yuna once more.

"I still don't understand why you don't want to come with me to Zanarkand, Lady Yuna," he wondered, a small smirk crossing his face. Yuna backed into the group of her new guardians, lowering her face. Kairi stepped in front of her, glaring at the unsent.

"Because she doesn't want to end her life and defeat Sin by giving herself up," she growled, holding her sword in front of her. "And if you can't accept that, Seymour, then you are a complete fool. Just have you always been after killing your own father, and not being satisfied with your mother's aeon." Seymour stepped backward, reeling in shock.

"How do you know about that?" he muttered, his eyes beginning to give off a strange glow.

"I have my ways, Seymour Guado. You just can't accept that you are half human, half Guado. You have a deep hatred in you, and we need to end it, now." Seymour laughed, but it was filled with a deep evil. He reared his head back, continuing his dark laughter.

"You are absolutely, right, young child," he hissed, his voice appearing to be distorted. "But now, since you know of my true self, I'll just have to take your very life!" He lunged at her, but she countered by slashing across his chest. He growled, landing in front of her. He slowly lifted his head towards her, his eyes now surrounded by blue veins.

"You will pay for that, girl," he seethed, lunging towards her again. This time, he disappeared, the Protectors and the others glancing around for him. In front of them, Kairi was holding her head in pain, her body being outlined with a faint red glow. She leaned backward, screaming out in agony.

"Kairi!" Atem called out, trying to take hold of her. But before he could reach her, black sparks surrounded her, causing him to leap back. "Is Seymour doing this to her? Is he…possessing her?"

-**Meanwhile**-

"You fools…" the hacker laughed, taking hold of a glass mug. "You don't realize that I control this game, now. I am your master! You are my puppets!" He laughed wickedly, taking a sip of the drink inside the mug. Suddenly, in front of him, the screens began to become distorted and static covered. He pounded the chair, growling in anger.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

What is happening inside the game that the hacker is seeing? And why is Seymour possessing Kairi? Find out in chapter eight, Freedom and the Hacker.

Review please!


	8. Freedom and the Hacker

Sorry about the long wait, but the eighth chapter of Fantasy Season One is underway! Seymour seems to have possessed Kairi, while the hacker outside of the game is angered about something or someone intervening. What could it be, and who is the hacker? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the plot. Thank you.

Kairi screamed out in agony, grasping her head in pain. No one could get near her as black sparks shot off into the air. The Pharaoh and Yugi tried to use the Millennium Puzzle to free her, but that didn't work. But while the Protectors and the others were trying to think of something to help her, a blur raced towards them, slashing at Kairi. She fell backward, a dark shadow flowing out of her mouth. When the Protectors opened their eyes, they saw Cloud standing in front of them, his Buster Sword over his shoulder.

"How did you get in here?" Atem inquired, looking over Kairi, making sure she wasn't injured. Cloud looked over at Aerith, who nodded slightly, turning her head away. "Aerith sent you here, didn't she?" Cloud nodded, glancing over at Seymour, who was on his knees, grasping his stomach in pain. He glared up at the Protectors, hissing.

"How dare you stop me…" he growled, his eyes burning. "How dare you…"

"Yuna," Auron muttered. "Send him, now." Yuna nodded, and as she held her staff at her side, she began to twirl and dance, spinning her staff around her body. It seemed graceful, but at the same time horrifying. As she danced, Seymour began to slowly disappear.

"So, you it is you after all who will send me…" Seymour gasped. He fell backward, disappearing into different colored lights. As the lights floated up to the sky, the clouds began to darken, turning a deep purple.

"That doesn't happen a lot, does it?" Joey asked, but no one answered him.

"_**Congratulations on making it this far, Protectors of Domino**_," a booming voice echoed throughout the forest. "_**But I'm afraid that you won't be able to return to Domino just yet. You have to face one final challenge until you are able to return to your own world. However, don't think it will be easy. If you die in this world, you won't return to Domino. You'll be trapped in this realm forever! Your soul shall become one of the very fiends that prowl this earth!**_"

"Who is this guy?" Joey asked, his eyes narrowing. "It sounds familiar…"

"I think I know who it could be…" Atem muttered. "Dartz…"

"Again?!" Joey shouted, falling down. "But I thought we took care of him!" Atem shook his head as he unsheathed his sword. The voice of Dartz laughed wickedly as about fifty or so wolves appeared from the trees, growling darkly at the Protectors.

"This…isn't good…" Yugi whispered, backing up, only to find himself in front of an Arctic wolf. "Not good at all…"

What will happen as the Protectors and the others face this challenge? Will the Protectors be able to get back to Domino? Find out in chapter nine, Wolves and a Beast.

Review please!


	9. Wolves and a Beast

The ninth chapter of Fantasy Season One is underway! After the Protectors find out that the hacker is none other than Dartz, he sends out a large pack of wolves to fight them. How will they fare, and what else will Dartz send at them? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

The sounds of the wolves growling and snarling pounded the Protectors' eardrums as they stared into thousands of eyes. As a few of the wolves lunged towards the group, the growls were replaced with howls and yelps of pain. Blood flew through the air, staining the grass and trees around them.

"I never thought it would come to this…" Atem muttered as he slashed at a nearby grey wolf. "Dartz has been toying with us this entire time. He must have been the one who revived Seymour from the Farplane." Kairi nodded, thrusting her rapier into another wolf near her. She felt a sharp pain her arm. A timber wolf had its jaw locked into her skin. She kicked the animal off, thrusting her blade into the wolf's throat. With a small howl and a choke, the wolf died, letting go of her arm. She knelt down onto the ground, holding the wound.

"Hey, Yuna. Can you heal this for me?" The summoner nodded to her, and with a small wave of her staff, a light flashed and the wound was gone. Suddenly, a loud howl echoed through the forest, startling the other wolves, who cowered in fear.

"_**Now, then**_," Dartz laughed. "_**Time to take things up a notch. I'm sure all of you have seen a werewolf before, haven't you? Well, you are seeing one again! Prepare to die and be trapped here for the rest of your days**_!" Through the foliage, a large wolf stepped out into the clearing, its eyes burning as it looked at the Protectors one by one.

"No way…" Joey whispered, watching the other wolves race back into the forest in fear, whimpering. "Hey, guys. That werewolf looks familiar…"

"You're right, Joey," Yugi replied, his body trembling. "He created a holographic werewolf made in the likeness of Toby."

"You're kind of right about one thing, Yugi," Kairi muttered. "But that is Toby, not a hologram." Joey and a few of the others fell to the ground.

"But how did Toby get in here? And why is he attacking us?" Yugi asked. Kairi pointed to Toby's forehead, which had a green circle blazing on it. "The Seal of Orichalcos… No way."

"We can't reason with him," Atem told them. "That would only lead to our deaths. We have to fight. Try to knock him unconscious. We don't want him to be trapped here." The Protectors nodded, readying their weapons.

"Prepare to die, Protectors…" Toby rasped. "I am no longer one of your own, now. Thanks to the Orichalcos, I am more powerful then you realize."

"We'll get you back, Toby," Kairi muttered. "I'm not losing you again."

What will happen now that Dartz has brought Toby into his control? Will they be able to get out of the game before they do real harm to Toby? Find out in chapter ten, Final Boss Fight.

Review please!


End file.
